Life Of A Warrior
by GAT-X101
Summary: Lee leaves the village inorder to escape the horriable memories. Lee X Tenten. AU
1. Chapter 1

Life Of A Warrior

Disclaimer: Don't own Shit

Chapter One: Pain

'How could this happen to me?' Lee thought as he was laying in the hospital bed. He had beaten Sasuke easily. He had fought the ninja's from the Sound Village.

But no, when he had to fight Gaara of the Desert, he lost.

Even after opening the gates he still lost, and now they say he can't be a ninja anymore because of his injuries that he got from the fight. No! He wasn't going lay there and take it like a dog. No, he was going to be better than Sasuke, better then Gaara, better than Neji.

The only person that came to see him was Tenten. She, and only she, understood what he was going through. He had really hoped that Sakura would have come to see him, but that was one fantasy that wasn't going to come true. Just like the fantasy of being with Sakura, that was never going to happen. Not now, not ever. He needed to get away from here, away from the village filled with all his nightmares, a village fill with all his pain.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When the nurse came to check on Lee she was shocked to find his bed empty. She could hear someone in the forest talking to themselves. She went to see who it was and was shocked to find it was the injured boy she had been taking care of. Even more shocking to see that even with his arm in a sling and his leg broken, he was doing push ups.

"95.…96.….97.…98.… If I don't do one hundred one arm push ups I'll do a thousand sit up….99." Lee said, straining as he continued.

Lee couldn't go any farther and collapsed sweating and holding his injured arm. How the good have fallen. here was one of the strongest Genin in the village crying, not out of pain but out of a crushed dream. Oh how that hurts worst then anything.

The nurse ran to his side trying to get him to go back in to his room, but she was stopped by his icy glare. The boy that had the most lively eye's in the village were now cold and lifeless.

"I don't need your help!" he screamed.

"But... but..." the nurse started to protest.

"I will never need help again." he said through clenched teeth.

Lee turned over onto his back and started doing sit ups. The nurse had run to find a doctor to call his sensei.

Less than ten minutes later, Gai had come upon the site of Lee kicking a tree with his good leg.

He had told the doctors and nurses not to interfere when Lee was training. They didn't fully understand it, but abided by his wishes. Gai watched Lee doing his work out and nodded. He needed this, needed to train to take his thoughts off of the fight he'd had with the kid from the village hidden in the sand.

However, the concerned sensei in him stepped forward.

"Lee what are you doing? You should be resting." Gai said.

Lee stopped for a minute and continued on with his leg work out. Never again was he going to need help, never again was he going to lose.

"Gai-sensei. I need to train. I won't let my dream die here with me." he said without turning to the man.

Gai smiled at Lee. After everything he had went through he was still training so he could beat Neji and prove that his 'way of the ninja' worked. That with hard work you can still be a ninja even if you don't have chakra.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

For the next two months, Gai watched Lee train furiously every night. The doctors said it was a miracle that he could move his arm and leg. But Gai knew it was no act of god, but an act of hard work to achieve a dream.

Lee had left as soon as he got home. His first stop was Tenten's house. He knocked and waited for her to answerer.

Two seconds later she did.

"LEE! I'm.. I'm glad to see that you are well." Tenten smiled happily with a slight blush.

"I'm happy that you're happy Tenten." Lee smiled back.

A silence came over them.

"So... what did ya want again?" Tenten asked.

"I'm leaving." he said, his smile fading a bit.

"You're... what?" a shocked Tenten asked.

"I'm sorry Tenten, but I have to leave. I need to get out of this village." he replied.

Before Tenten could respond, Lee reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a warm hug. Tenten blushed at being held in the arms of the boy that she had a crush on. She was really surprised that Lee was holding her in such an intimate way.

Wasn't he in love with Sakura? Not that she minded being held.

Lee had wanted to do this ever since he had gotten out of the hospital. He knew now that it was not Sakura that he was supposed to be with, but Tenten. He pulled back to look in to her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes of hers. He moved in a little and so did Tenten. They moved until there lips met in a loving kiss. It lasted only a few seconds, but to them it seemed like forever. Lee broke the kiss, looking into her eye's once more.

"If you ever need me, call and I will come for you." Lee said to her.

"Lee, I don't want you to leave." Tenten said with tears in her eyes.

"I have to. But I will return in a month to check on you. And maybe if your lucky, take you out." he joked a bit.

She couldn't help but laugh. They kissed once more before Lee left down the dark road that lead out of the village. Tenten watched him go as tears continued to stream down her face.

However, he wasn't the only one to see him leave.

'Safe journey to you, my student.' Gai thought as he watched from a nearby tree.

Lee knew where he was going. He needed to see the boy that could control sand. The boy that lived in the desert. The boy that almost destroyed his dreams.

He needed to find Gaara of the desert.

-End 


	2. Chapter 2

Life Of A Warrior

Disclaimer: Don't jack crap but lee is the most badass mofo ever.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Two: Letter's

Lee didn't know how many days it has been since he left Konoha. So far, from what other ninja's had told him, (after they had fallen to the strength of his Konoha Whirlwind), he was still about a three days walk from the village hidden in the sand. Even if he got there he would still have to find Gaara, and as he was from the village hidden in the leaves, he didn't know if any sand ninjas would try attacking him.

And then there was the lingering problem rumbling around in his head. He couldn't get Tenten out of his mind.

What was she doing? Was she thinking of him? Was she waiting for him to come back to her?

All these thoughts crossed his mind a number of times, but most importantly he missed her.

The day was coming to an end and night was slowly starting to take over. Lee was nowhere near a Inn so he decided to camp out in the woods. After he had pitched his tent and started a fire, he decided to write a letter to Tenten while he waited for his dinner to finish cooking.

Dear Tenten

It feels like it has been forever since I have seen your lovely face. Have run into very little trouble on the way, no other ninja's, and the most trouble I've been having was from some bandits. There is something that worries me though. It is about our "relationship" if that is what you would call it. I know I have feelings for you, but you didn't tell me your feeling about this "relationship". Is that what you want ? By the time you get this I should be in Suna. I will write you again when I find what I'm looking for. I don't know when it will happen, but the offer still stands. If you need me for anything, I will come running. Take care, my sweet angel.

With Love- Rock Lee.

He put the letter in an envelope inside his jacket and finished his dinner before turning in to sleep.

Upon waking up, he proceeded to Suna. He found out that he was closer than he expected. Still, the days were hotter and the nights colder as he continued on his way. He was about a day from Suna as he bedded down for the night. As Lee closed his eyes his thoughts drifted to Tenten and the kiss they shared before he left. He fell asleep with a small smile on his face. HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lee had arrived in Suna and found Gaara after he had sent off his letter to Tenten.

"Well, well, well. Rock Lee. A pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" Gaara asked.

Lee creased his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. Was this the same Gaara he had faced before? It couldn't have been. There was something clearly different here.

"I came to train."

"Train?"

Lee nodded.

"A Hidden Leaf Village ninja came to train in the Hidden Sand Village? With me?"

"Yes."

Gaara smiled. "Alright, but I should warn you, I don't train alone."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been two months since Lee had moved in with Gaara, his older brother Kankuro and his older sister Tamari. Much to his unexpected surprise. Everyday was a rigorous training regime, not that Lee complained. He just dug in and pushed himself forward as he had learned.

Naruto and the others had learned to use their chakra to preform incredible feats of ninja magic. But Lee had chosen different. In the time he had stayed with them, Lee found the experience both fun and rewarding.

However, there had been no word from Tenten.

Lee had been sitting out on the roof of Gaara's house. He and his brother and sister were downstairs trying to teach Gaara how to play Go-Fish. The Hidden Leaf ninja could hardly believe it when he found Gaara. He could see right away that he was a changed person. No longer the cold person that he had fought in the exams. Now, he was acting like a little brother. He was nicer, kinder, and didn't kill people any more just for fun.

He sighed, his thoughts drifted away from Gaara and flowed to someone else. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful the night sky looked. And how he just wanted to look at the stars with Tenten.

'Tenten. I miss you.'

He was so engrossed with his thoughts that he failed to sense Gaara until he sat down next to him. "You know you could go back to her if you wanted?" Gaara said, not making it sound like a question but more like.

"I know, but then I would have to leave her again." Lee brooded.

Gaara smiled at his friend. "Then go get her, and bring her back with you. I know Tamari would like another girl in the house."

Lee looked at Gaara for a few seconds, saying nothing. "But is that a good idea? You know they have bad blood between them about what happen in the exams."

"That's the best part. Tamari wants to apologize for what she did." Gaara explained.

Lee smiled at that. "I like that." he mused with some happiness. "Thanks, Gaara, that's the best offer I've heard in a long time."

"You can thank Naruto. He was the one that opened my eyes." Gaara said before jumping down off the roof and heading inside.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After leaving Lee on the roof, Gaara went inside to find Kankuro in his bed. However, Tamari was asleep on the coach. She would have some pain in the morning after today's training, so Gaara thought it best to move her to her bed. Despite her being the older sister, she wasn't that heavy, a fact Gaara noted as he easily hefted her up and moved her to her room.

Tamari was half asleep, but managed to say one last thing before he left. "I love you Gaara, goodnight."

Gaara smiled at that. "I love you to, goodnight sister."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After dealing with his sister, Gaara went to check on Lee. All he found was his bed empty and a note saying that he'd gone back to get Tenten.

"Guess I need to get another futon set up." Gaara said to himself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lee ran as fast as he could back to Konoha, and still it took him three days to get there. His first stop was his place so that he could shower and sleep. But he was too excited and only slept an hour. When he woke up he looked at his clock and saw it to be 6 at night.

Lee walked all the way to Tenten's house, knocking on her door and waiting patiently for her to answer.

When she did, Lee froze, as to him it was as if God had just opened the gate to heaven and let an Angel set foot upon the Earth.

That Angel... was Tenten.

The second Lee say her in the doorway, there was nothing but silence between then. He didn't know if she was going to hug him, hit him, slap him, or kiss him. None of it came as Lee saw the girl launch herself at him, crushing herself to his chest as his arms instinctively wrapped around her body as her silent sobs rocked her body and wet his shirt.

Several minutes passed as Lee held the girl, then lifted her chin up with his finger to stare deep into her eyes before laying a soft and gentle kiss on Tenten lips. Lee continued to hold Tenten and lay loving kisses on her lips.

"I got your letter and yes I want a relationship." Tenten said, still softly crying.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked her.

"When you didn't send anymore... I thought you weren't coming back to me."

Lee cursed himself. He had been so caught up with his training that he hadn't but sent one letter back to Tenten in the two months he'd been with Gaara. He would have died himself before he'd let her suffer like that.

"Please don't leave me again!" she said, burying her head in his chest, clutching at his shirt tightly.

Lee gave a gentle smile that she didn't see. "Never. But I have to go back to Gaara's house."

Tenten's head shot up at that, her eyes red from crying. "But... you just said you wouldn't leave me again."

"And I meant it. I want you to come with me."

Tenten's face filled with the most beautiful smile Lee had ever seen. She couldn't believe it, he had come back to see her, but also because he had come to take her back with him. Tenten threw her arms around Lee's neck and kissed him with enough force to nearly topple the boy.

"Ok. But let me get my stuff." she said as she pulled him inside her house.

Her intention was pretty clear to Lee as she started to make him dinner. While he ate, she would get her things together for their trip in the morning.

'Looks like I'm not staying at my house tonight' Lee thought as he saw Tenten prepare a second futon. Obviously for him.

-End- 


End file.
